Spoilt
by eta-carinae23
Summary: Short and sweet One-shot. Itachi teaches Naruto a lesson in humility. A little bit of fluff, blink and you'll miss it. ItaNaru


**Spoilt by eta.carinae**

I was browsing through my old laptop and look what I found!? I very very vaguely remember writing this as a muse hit me. According to the word document, it was created in May 06. Since I haven't published anything for 2 years, I thought I'd put it out there.

Disclaimer: Totally unbeta'd, and Naruto Totally belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

_Spoilt._

That was the only word to describe the flirtatious blond who was dancing in the centre of the overcrowded room, amidst the mass of writhing bodies, and loud pumping music.

_Spoilt rotten._

Four years ago, the naïve and adorable little blond had confessed to him. Their relationship began like the Big Bang. He was Naruto's first, and only. He quit his sordid lifestyle, and gave up everything so he could become the perfect man for the blond. He forced himself to become a gentle lover.

But slowly and steadily, their relationship became boring, and routine. They became domesticated, and the sex eventually stopped. Somewhere along the line, his cute little blond had gotten bored.

It was his fault, he supposed. He doted on him, pleased him, and loved him sweetly. Doing things that went against his nature. He did it, because he loved Naruto. But last week, Naruto had confronted him. He told him that their relationship was slowly withering away, and he wanted out.

Itachi closed his eyes and inhaled the smoky and heady air around him, and a cruel smile broke across his lips slowly. _Very well, I will play with you if you wish. _

Heads turned, and steps faltered when Itachi entered. Many eyes followed him as he made his way to the bar, and ordered a drink.

"It's on me." The bartender said, flirting with him shamelessly. People within a five metre radius was stunned speechless, and lost their mental motor functions. Itachi grabbed the drink, and swept his gaze around the room, and spotted a less crowded table near the dance floor, and made his way there.

The two young boys who were occupying the table turned and gawked at him, as he looked at the empty stool enquiringly.

"Oh my God." One of them breathed.

"Go ahead!" The other yelled over the music. "I'm Neji, and this is Kiba. And you are…?"

"My God…"

Itachi's gaze flickered to the cute boy with shaggy black hair, a small smile playing on his lips. "Itachi." He said, his deep voice sending shivers down Neji's spine.

"Oh my God!" The boy named Kiba gasped, falling off his seat, and grabbing hold of Neji's sleeve at the same time.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you Ok?" Neji whispered worriedly into Kiba's ear.

Kiba blush like a beet root, as he shyly stole glances at Itachi, "I-I think I just came in my pants."

"You're not fucking serious are you?" Shikamaru asked incredulously, looked down at where Kiba was desperately clutching his crotch. Kiba nodded, embarrassed. Luckily, he was wearing black pants, and given the dim lighting, it wasn't noticeable. Neji quickly stripped off his jacket and let gave it to Kiba.

"Wrap this around your waist and go clean it up in the toilet," Neji glanced back at Itachi, and smile seductively, "I'll wait for you here." Kiba scowled at his friend, but quickly made his way to the men's, hoping to get back as soon as possible.

Neji pulled his stool next to Itachi's, and sidled up to the older man.

"Guess what?" Neji whispered softly, his hot breath ticking Itachi's ear, "He just came in his pants."

Itachi, who was looking towards the dance floor smiled evilly, when Naruto finally caught sight of him. He deliberately looked as if he didn't notice the blond, and turned to the gorgeous brunette at his side.

"I hope," Itachi purred, "It's not my fault." Neji almost moaned. And he did so loudly, when Itachi slid his hand over his jean-clad inner thigh. He never thought he'd hate his designer jeans so much in his life.

"If you keep on doing that…" Neji whispered breathily, almost whining, "I might just come too. Please, move your hands higher!"

Itachi smirked, and complied while looking back at the dance floor.

"Itachi, please let me…too." Neji said, moving his hands up Itachi's thigh, higher and higher until his hands met with something big and hard, causing him to gasp.

"Neji!"

Both Itachi and said boy turned to see Kiba who was back from the bathroom. He shot Neji with a poisonous glare before hurrying over the other side of Itachi. The older man smiled in amusement, at the young man. He was like a little puppy trying to get his master's attention.

"Itachi, how come I've never seen you around before?" Kiba asked shyly, hugging the older man's arm to his chest tightly, and Itachi smiled. The boy was cute, though not comparable to Naruto, but definitely cute. Itachi moved his hand down over the small globe on his ass and squeezed. The young man gasped and clung onto Itachi's side as his knees went weak.

"I've been tied up with a significant other." Itachi replied, looking at Naruto, who was now sporting a confused expression, but still dancing.

Neji followed Itachi's gaze, and recognised the blond who had mysteriously appeared a week ago, and stolen his spotlight. Naruto shifted his gaze to Neji, who smiled at him sweetly before reverting his attention back to Itachi's crotch, and started caressing the rock hard bulge lovingly.

Naruto's eyes followed Neji's hands, and froze with bulged eyes. What had started as light caresses had degraded to an outright hand job. Neji was gripping the outline of Itachi's member through his tight jeans, and jerking him off.

An uneasy feeling started to blossom in Naruto, slowly making its way up his neck, and spreading over his chest. And the feeling started to tighten, constricting his torso and lungs, making it hard to breathe. _What is this feeling? _Naruto thought. Seeing Naruto's stunned look, Itachi smirked, and turned to the boy with flowing hair.

"Mmm, that feels nice." He cooed into the young man's ear, before nuzzling his face into the soft, silky waves of hair, and began licking the inner shell of Neji's ear. A surprised gasp at the unfamiliar sensation turned into a wanton moan, as Neji melted into Itachi's side.

A sharp pain stabbed through Naruto's chest. Itachi used to do that to him, whenever he was angry. Each breathe he took was renewing the aching jab at his heart. _What is this feeling?_

Without even realising it himself, Naruto's legs carried him towards Itachi's table. It was like an imaginary force was drawing him forward, and he couldn't resist. He stopped in front of the table, facing his former lover.

"Itachi…" Naruto said, and realised he didn't know what else to say.

Itachi, whose head was now buried in the nape of Neji's neck, looked up at the familiar voice. "Naruto." He replied a smile, before returning his attention back to Neji's neck. Neji and Kiba both shot looks of death at the intruding blond, but Naruto did not notice. The pain in his chest was getting worst by the minute, and it was bubbling up his throat, and pooling in his mouth, ready to burst.

"STOP!"

Itachi did stop, and looked back up again, "No."

The foreign word rang in Naruto's ears. _No, _the word almost had an echo in his head.

_Yes, I'll be yours._

_Yes, I'll live with you._

_Yes, I love you._

_Yes, yes, yes…_

Such a simple word , yet had such a strong impact. It was a word that Itachi never said to the blond. It was always, _Yes_, never _No._

Naruto was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, or how to act in such a situation. But the pain was unbearable, it was tearing him up inside.

Tears began welling up in Naruto's eyes and spilt down his whiskered cheeks.

Itachi's erection throbbed painfully at the sight. _Yes, _he thought, letting go of Kiba and pushing away Neji, _this is the look I like._

Neji and Kiba both cried out in protest as Itachi moved away and looped his arm over Naruto's shoulder and hugging him close. "Will you come home now?" he asked gently.

Naruto wiped his tears off with the back of his hand, and nodded obediently. Itachi smirked, "Good boy."


End file.
